Being a small boat owner I am naturally familiar with the chore of manually bailing or pumping the accumulated rain-water out of a boat when no electrical power is available for an electric bilge pump. A friend of mine who also disliked the task of bailing out a boat commented that there must be a better way which led to my development of the invention of the wave powered boat pump that I am submitting for patent. As I worked on the development of my invention I became aware that prior patents had been granted for devices operated by wave action and/or boat motion but concluded my device and methods employed contained novel features and improvements on these prior inventions and was encouraged to proceed.